The mission
by broken-angel5
Summary: (chap. 7)Magneto and the X-men are going to bring apocoylpes down.Rouge and remy are partners for the mission will it become more? remyrouge(I don't own the x-men i forgot to say that in the first chapter sorry)look for my other storys romy!
1. Default Chapter

The Mission  
  
Chapter 1 = the message  
  
"All Senior Students come to the briefing room." Professor X's voice chimed over the intercom. Scott looked up from his book and quickly rose to ascend to the bottom level. He insisted to get to the meetings before the others to set a good example. Logan and Jean soon joined him.  
  
"What do you think the Professor wants to talk about?" Jean asked.  
  
"Who knows, guess we'll find out in a minute huh." Scott answered.  
  
They walked into the room to be greeted by some unexpected faces. Magneto stood behind the professor along with Sabortooth, Pyro, Colossus, Pieatro and Gambit. In a flash Logon's claws were out, Jeans hand was on her four head and Scott's was on his glasses.  
  
"Calm down, this is a business meeting, we are to treat our guests as guests." The Professor said coming up to them. Pieatro smirked.  
  
The same reaction was repeated when the other members arrived. None of the X-men happy about their visitor's presence, but then again Magneto's troop wasn't too excited to be there. They were preparing to begin when Magneto made an observation.  
  
"Were is Rouge? We can't start without her." As if his voice had summoned her she entered the room head in her hands.  
  
"Sorry ah'm late." She mumbled not looking were she was going.  
  
She had not seen the reason for the meeting or she would have flipped as well. Rouge was about to look up when she ran right into Gambit (not that he minded).  
  
"Sorry" She apologized rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Gambit don't mind chere." He said with a smile, containing his laugh.  
  
Rouge looked up in shock at the Cajun. She jumped two feet back to look at the whole group.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on?!" Rouge exclaimed her accent making her anger show through. She noticed that she was still in her PJ's witch were a white t-shirt and white shorts. Her face grew pink from embarrassment and anger. She moved behind kitty and Kurt to hide. Gambit and Pyro chuckled.  
  
"Magnet boy and his gang like are here to talk business." Kitty said eyeing Gambit; he had enjoyed Rouges reaction a little too much.  
  
"Yes we have decided its time to see if we can track Apocalypse." Magneto said glaring at Gambit. They didn't need more confrontation.  
  
"You mean you want the professor inside my head? Look there is nothin' there that will help, ah spent a week searchin'." She was still a little upset at herself for coming to a meeting in her PJ's. She was still exhausted from the draining process and slept most of the day.  
  
"Please Rouge maybe I can find something that you missed." Xavier asked.  
  
Rouge grunted, but she sat down in the middle of the room so the professor could investigate all he wanted. As much as she hated it when Jean invaded her mind she felt worse when the professor entered. She felt like he judged her in a way. Hopefully he wouldn't come across that thought while he was in there.  
  
"Rouge try to relax you know I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Ya ah know ah'm more worried about what they'll do while were doin' this." Rouge said looking at Magneto.  
  
The Professor shook his head and placed his hand on her covered shoulders. He entered her mind slowly searching for left over memories. Rouge's mind was defiantly complicated. She had a place for her memories and then another area for people she absorbed. It moved allot so he had to find the memories first. He saw a white light and moved to look at it. As so as his mind touched the area the light grew and violently forced the professor out of Rouges mind.  
  
Rouge screamed and then went silent. Her head lifted to show a blank look on her face as Apocalypse spoke through her.  
  
"Pitiful I expected better from the mighty X-men. You should be more protective of your children, if your not careful this energy source shall again be mine." With that Rouge fell over.  
  
Chapter 2= New Roomies  
  
Kitty ran to Rouge's side. Rouge sate up and moved away from the professor, a look of sheer horror on her face. She tripped and fell, but Gambit again in her way. She didn't care who caught her Rouge sacked him in the jaw and took off toward the rooms. Gambit held his mouth. Rouge hit hard for a girl.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"He was waiting for me to enter her mind so that I would scare her into thinking we can't be trusted." The Professor answered rubbing his temples.  
  
"Do vou zink it vorked?" Kurt asked with concern in his normally happy voice.  
  
"Ya." Gambit said still rubbing his chin.  
  
"No, she was waiting for a reason to do that bub." Logan said coldly.  
  
"I'll like go talk to her." Kitty said running off after Rouge. 


	2. new roomies

Disclaimer: don't own the x-men character and i know i forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so please don't sue me! I don't have much money anyway.  
  
Chapter 2= New Roomies  
  
Kitty ran to Rouge's side. Rouge sat up and moved away from the professor, a look of sheer horror on her face. She tripped and fell, but Gambit again was in her way. She didn't care who caught her; Rouge socked him in the jaw and took off toward the rooms. Gambit held his mouth. Rouge hit hard for a girl.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"He was waiting for me to enter her mind so that I would scare her into thinking we can't be trusted." The Professor answered rubbing his temples.  
  
"Do vou zink it vorked?" Kurt asked with concern in his normally happy voice.  
  
"Ya." Gambit said still rubbing his chin.  
  
"No, she was waiting for a reason to do that bub." Logan said coldly.  
  
"I'll like go talk to her." Kitty said running off after Rouge.  
  
***** Rouge sat in the shower with the bathroom door locked. She couldn't control the shaking that rippled through her body. The professor would never try to hurt me. It must have been an accident. She thought to her self, but in the back of her mind she could hear a little voice say, 'What if he was trying to get rid of you, you're the only one that can strengthen Apocalypse.' Rouge shook her head. At that moment there was a light tap on the door.  
  
"Rouge, are you ok?" Kitty's calming voice soothed her nerves.  
  
"Ya just a little freaked, look ah'm ganna change then head back, and you don't have to wait for me." Rouge answered.  
  
"You like sure?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ya go don't worry ah'll be up in a minute." With that Kitty phased through the wall and headed back to the meeting.  
  
Rouge got up and to her sweet time getting ready. She hated that Gambit was with in a mile of her. The thought of him made her skin crawl. Rouge wasn't sure why she felt this way ever since her gave her that "explosive" gift she couldn't stop thinking about him. When she looked at him she felt almost hypnotized. And the fact that she had kissed him to absorb his power didn't help either, that she blamed on Mesmero. She figured i was part of his power and tried to brush it off but the feeling stuck with her. She would never admit it but when she saw him her stomach filled with butterflies, because she was concerned that a fight was about to begin of course. When her make up was all applied she walked back to the other mutants.  
  
When she entered the room everyone looked at her. She hated being the center of attention. "Remy liked your other outfit better."  
  
Rouge's stomach flopped but she didn't show it. She glared at him before asking.  
  
"How's your chin?" His smile lessened into a slight grin.  
  
"Any way Remy can touch his southern belle is fine by him." Rouge was about to retaliate when Logan spoke.  
  
"You alright stripes?" Logan inquired, sincere concern in his deep voice.  
  
"Ya ah'm just a little rattled, lets not try that again." She said turning to the professor.  
  
"Yes, well we have decided on a new course of action." Rouge looked at Kitty who seemed uneasy about something.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"We are going to combine forces and fallow a lead Charles found in your mind."  
  
"You got somethin' useful den?" She said a little shocked.  
  
"Yes before I was forced out i saw a compound, perhaps he is storing something important there." The professor answered.  
  
Rouge looked back at Kitty. Sure working with them would suck but it wasn't too bad. But the look on Kitty's face told her there was more.  
  
"We have already assigned the partners for this mission Gambit can fill you in on your part of the mission, since you'll be working together." Informed Magneto.  
  
Rouge flipped around and stared at him.  
  
"Ah'm workin' with Swap Rat?" She said pointing at Gambit.  
  
"Well we didn't hear a protest, and Remy is pleased you already have a nick name for him." His voice made her want to either kiss him or beat him so black and blue he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.  
  
Rouge turned and glared at him. She hated how he got under her skin without even trying. She was fighting so many emotions about him she didn't know what to think any more. Just when she was sure it couldn't get any worse Scott told her more bad news.  
  
"Oh it gets better. Gambit, Pyro and Speedy over there, are staying at the institute so they can train with there partners."  
  
Rouge seriously thought she was going to pass out. Not only was she going to have to work with the guy she had to train with him and knowing Gambit he would try to spend ever moment with her, just to piss her off. 


	3. he ani't so bad

Disclaimer: I don't own theses character. So the owners please don't sew me. you wouldn't get much money off me anyway. But if i did own x-men evolution id probably have a ton of money.  
  
Chapter 3= He ain't so bad  
  
"Hurry up Kitty, yur takin' foreva in there!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"You like take twice as long as I do." Kitty yelled back over her hair drier.  
  
"I'll be done like in a few"  
  
Rouge sat on her bead and glared at the bathroom door. She only had a towel on and she had been waiting on Kitty for almost half an hour. Not that she was in a hurry to leave. It was summer so she got to sleep later than usual. But when she got up Gambit practically fallowed her every were. He had been there a grand total of three days and he was already driving her insane. There was a nock on the door. ah guess ah'll get it. Rouge thought to her self. She made sure her towel-covered body was out of the visitor's eyesight before opening the door. She looked to see Gambit smiling at her. She tried to slam the door in his face but he caught it with his foot.  
  
"Come on chere, Gambit here to walk ya to the danger room. He really feel neglected when you so cold to him." He mussed sarcastically.  
  
"Look Cajun were workin' together not datin' besides I'm not ready for a session yet when ah've showered and got dressed ah'll find you." She rejected saying every word as soon as it was out of her mouth.  
  
"So Rouge hasn't showered yet no wonder she won't let Remy see her." He tried to push the door open but Rouge would rather be absorbed by Apocalypse again then let him see her in a towel. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!" Rouge screamed.  
  
About this time Kitty came out of the shower to see the unfriendly sight. She thought it was funny and doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Rouge 'ha' like 'ha' the bathroom 'weez' is all yours ha."  
  
Rouge took off toward the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her. Unfortunately Gambit caught a quick glimpse of her dashing behind the door and slamming shut. He laughed before turning to Kitty.  
  
"What does it take to win a women like that?"  
  
"Like a lot more than I think you could muster, sorry." Kitty phased through the floor quicker that Gambit could stop her.  
  
He laughed he knew as well as Rouge did that she wasn't going to come looking for him, so he sat on her bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. He looked around and found what looked like a dairy. He hoped it was Rouges as he blew off the lock and began reading.  
  
April 1st Dear diary  
  
I just moved in with the brotherhood-  
  
Gambit skipped forward a few pages; he wasn't interested in the brotherhood. He wanted to know what she really felt about him. He looked at the bathroom door. The shower was still going so he continued reading.  
  
May 16th  
  
Dear diary  
  
I'm back from being held by the government. We fought Magneto before he exposed us to the world. He has some new lackeys, on is really hot but he tried to blow my head off. I think besides making things go boom! He has an unnatural charm. How else could he have got me, The Rouge, to take an explosive card from him? Damb jerk! -  
  
June 5th  
  
Dear diary Jesus Christ nearly a month has passed and i can't get that Cajun out of my head! I hate him so much for making me feel this way. I'll get over him or I had better before I kill him. Kitty-  
  
June 10th  
  
Dear diary He's here! How could the professor do this to me? He brought that swamp rat here to work with us! And if it couldn't get any worst not only do I have to work with him he's staying here to! But I'm not sure if I like it. I mean every time I see him I get butterflies but I can't get romantic with a guy especially one that works for Magneto! Well he is kinda nice and charming maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was. No I still can't stand the guy. Any way Kurt and Scott-  
  
"What the hell are you doing still in my room?!" Rouge yelled at him.  
  
She ducked behind the door to so he couldn't see her in a towel-soaking wet. She was about to tell him to get out when she noticed his unusually large smile. She looked down at what he was holding and went scarlet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE MY DIARY!"  
  
Rouge jumped at him no longer caring she was only in a towel. Gambit was expecting this so he jumped out of her reach. She lunged at him again pining him on her bed. Her hair dripped water onto his face. She stared into his eyes not sure of what to do next. Gambit smiled, not his normal cocky grin but a smile. Rouge felt about a million butterflies come to her stomach and her insides melt. If she had been standing her legs would have given out. Rouge savored the moment for a minute before remembering that she was in a towel and he had read her diary. He face twisted into an angry scowl as she slapped him with her bare hand and absorbing him. He became a little woozy since she had not stayed in contact long. She grabbed her diary grabbed her clothes and ran back into the bathroom.  
  
Her head was filled with thoughts that probably should go unsaid. She tried to shake all the perverted nonsense that filled her mind, but it was no use. She looked at her dairy. Maybe he had not read anything she said about him. Maybe he had just got the lock off. Ya right that was wishful thinking. She put her head in her hands and growled. She was going to have to face him sooner or later. She got up, dried off, dressed and applied her makeup before leaving the bathroom. As she expected the Cajun was still there.  
  
"What!" She asked venom in her voice. He just smiled a smile of triumph. He had read about himself in her diary. Rouge didn't even tell Kitty how she felt about him, or what her feelings really were. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out. His faced tuned serious as he said.  
  
"Look I know we have our differences but maybe I'm not as vile as you think." He spoke clearly and with correct grammar.  
  
"Ah would have thought that, maybe if ya hadn't read my dairy." She finished angrily.  
  
She though her towel at him and smacked him across the face. The towel protected him from her skin but not her wrath. She gabbed him by the arm and tried to push him out the door.  
  
"Hold up chere, Remy will apologize for snoopin' but he can't say he's sorry. He glad you like him." He said with a grin.  
  
"Look you hot, there ah said it. Howeva your alsa cocky and a pompous womanizer. Plus you work for Magneto. And like ah said the reason ah feel the way ah do is because of your mutant charm thang you got goin' on." Rouge sounded like she was still trying to assure her self more that trying to convince him.  
  
Gambit looked a little hurt before turning toward the door. When Rouge saw the look on his face she felt guilty. So she called after him.  
  
"Wait, look ah didn't mean half of the things ah said and ah'm sorry. Since we have ta work together we should get along." She held out her hand for a truce.  
  
Remy turned and shook it before pulling her into his arms. Rouge was shocked and tried to struggle free. Gambit held her tight.  
  
"Remy promises that he ganna win you over with out his mutant power." He looked down into her green eyes and gave her a sincere smile.  
  
He let go tuned and shut the door be hind him. Rouge stared at it for about 15 minutes be for allowing a smile to come across her lips.  
  
"Maybe he ani't so bad."  
  
AN: hey what ya all think? I'll only keep writing if i keep getting reviews so tell me what you think should happen and I'll do my best not to disappoint you. I'm not sure if this site gives my e-mail out but if you want to e-mail me do it at Babs101887@aol.com. So review and I'll keep writing. 


	4. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own the charecters please don't sue i don't have any money anyway.  
  
AN: Gomen (sorry in Japeneese) Gomen for taking so long! Between school and sports and art classes I had zero time. Plus the fact that I got writers block didn't help. So tell me what you think of this chapter I know I'm kinda rushing Rouge's and Remy's relationship but forgive me, I din's want to take ten chapters to get to the action. (I'm still not there yet so bear with.)  
  
Chapter 4:The First Kiss  
  
"Go left and ah'll rush right." Rouge whispered to her partner.  
  
Rouge could feel his breath against her neck as they prepared to attack a drone camouflaged as a guard. The heat sent shivers down her spine. Since Remy's promise they had been spend allot of time together. It started with walking peacefully to training sessions together. Then saying hi in the halls. To having conversations when they bumped into each other, to meeting to hang out. Rouge tried to ignore the feeling of attraction to him while in sessions, but when he breathed down her neck it was hard.  
  
"Ready go!" Rouge jumped out as Gambit smacked the drone across the head with his staff.  
  
They ran down the hall t the main computer room. When they reached the core computer Rouge typed in a code and the session ended. Gambit smiled at Rouge, they finished their mission in record time. Granted they had done the same mission about 500 times.  
  
"Well done both of you." Charles smiled down at them.  
  
"Hit separate showers and you guys have got the rest of the day off." Logan said before calling in Colossus and Kitty.  
  
Gambit grinned at Logan's words. The first time he told them to hit the showers he almost fallowed Rouge all the way to the girls shower area. Ever since then Logan had been a little more specific. Rouge pushed him playfully.  
  
"Hey petite Remy got a surprise fur ya meet in the garage?" He asked with his cute little grin.  
  
Rouge studied his face a few times over before smiling. She nodded and went off toward the showers. About half an hour later when Rouge entered the garage and saw Gambit leaning over his bike. A smile crept across her lips as she snuck up behind him. She poked him quickly in the ribs and jumped back. He swung his arm back wards barley missing her. But he didn't miss the laughter that erupted out of her.  
  
"Careful chere you pull stuff like that Remy ganna have to fin' him somebody else." He threatened.  
  
"Hey why didn' ya tell meh that before i would have suck up on ya more often." Rouge stared laughing all over again.  
  
"So swamp rat why'd ya bring meh here?"  
  
"Hop on Remy ganna show ya." He said motioning top his bike.  
  
Rouge looked at him. Yes they were getting along, she even was starting to like him but she had never left the institute with him before. Truthfully she wasn't sure how much she trusted him, she was still waiting for Magneto to pop up and attack them all. Remy noticed her hesitation.  
  
"Notin' goin' happen when we away, Remy swear it." He looked at her with his demon eyes to show her he was telling the truth.  
  
"Aright but not to long ya hear?"  
  
Remy smiled and hopped on his bike. Rouge took her seat behind him and they shot off down the drive.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't vike her vending time vith vat guy." Kurt said as he watched the couple turn the corner out of sight.  
  
"Kurt Rouge is a big girl, she can take care of herself. I know you don't want to hear this but I think its good that some one is paying that much attention to her." Scott said looking up from his paper.  
  
"I knov its vood vor her to get attention vand all but vid he have to be the vone to give it to her?" Kurt said in disgust.  
  
"Look I don't like him anymore than you do, but you have to admit the work well together and it seems to me that he really likes her." Scott said.  
  
"Hugh vis is probavly a way vor Magneto to vake back Rouge." Kurt said before he proofed out of the room.  
  
Scott jumped out of his chair and looked out the window. He saw Kurt land and prepare to port again.  
  
"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID." Scott yelled.  
  
Kurt ported off ignoring Scott's warnings to fallow his sister.  
  
*****  
  
Rouge was used to riding so even when Gambit pushed 90 mph she didn't hold tight to him like he had hoped she would. They were now about 15 miles up a trail heading toward the back of the mansion. The trial was steep but the scenery was nice. She was very surprised that she had never known about this road. She normally would walk along the grounds just to be alone and she found all sorts of hidden passages. The came to a clearing were Gambit came to a slow and easy stop. Rouge hopped off and looked at the picnic Gambit had set up.  
  
"Smooth Cajun very smooth." Rouge said as she took a seat next to the picnic basket.  
  
"I'd thought you'd like chere." He replied.  
  
A thought struck rouge. Had they been dating? They had been getting together a lot just to hang out like what she did with Kitty, but Kitty was her best friend and Gambit was well.... a guy. She looked with question in here eyes at Remy. He noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This may sound like a stupid question but I got to ask, are we... um are we um.." He cheeks turned scarlet.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to date him. She had fought the feelings she had for him for ages and had long since given up fighting them. She was totally infatuated with him and she was a little embarrassed to admit it. Remy laughed at her hesitation.  
  
"Ya can tell Remy anythin' come on chere just ask."  
  
"Are we dating?" She hurried the question and looked away.  
  
Remy couldn't help but laugh. He tried to stop as quickly as possible but he continued to giggle. He looked at her now beat red face before answering. "Are we chere? I mean I've been courtin' you for weeks now." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Well...ah...um... mean...look ah don't know if it would be right to date ah mean your kinda the enemy ya know?"  
  
"Do you tink I'm de enemy chere?" He asked moving closer to her.  
  
Rouge's natural instinct was to move away but she fought it for now. She had to learn to trust him if this mission was going to work. Which brought up another good point, they were working together, the weren't enemies.  
  
"Non." She laughed, she wasn't fluent in French but she knew a few words.  
  
Remy laughed to and set his covered hands on her shoulders, so the were looking at each other's eyes. He smiled his lady killer smile before handing her a pieces of material. Rouge studied it for a minute before laughing.  
  
"What's this for Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked taking back the cloth.  
  
"Ya." She answered eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Den close your eyes."  
  
Rouge looked at him as if he told her she could fly to the moon and back. She giggled, but when she realized he was serious she stopped. She slowly closed her eyes and waited. Rouge couldn't see it but Remy smiled a big smile, he gently put the thin cloth over her mouth and pressed their lips together. This naturally took Rouge by surprise, her eyes shot open, but she slowly closed them giving in to the kiss. She could feel Remy smile as his tongue poked the material. She did the same and giggled but their kiss was cut short by a certain German Elf.  
  
"VOU VET OFF MY SIESTER!!!!"  
  
AN; so what ya think, i'll write when i get reveiws saying they want me to continue so review if ya want more! 


	5. The time has come

AN: Jeez get picky with me! About five people nagged on the fact that I did Kurt's accent wrong, Have a Cow! But thanks for the pointers, i made sure it was better in this chapter but he really doesn't talk too much. SO enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The Time had come  
  
Rouge opened her eyes to see Kurt wrestling Gambit to the ground. She hopped up and through Kurt off and stood in between the two boys. She glared at Kurt before calmly asking,  
  
"What are ya doin' here? And ya better have a good excuse." She added ready to beat the stuffing out of the blue elf.  
  
"I knew zat he vas up to no good, I knew it!" Kurt yelled as he teleported behind Gambit.  
  
Rouge flipped around grabbed Gambit by the arm and stood in between them once again.  
  
"Kurt you don't havta fallow me around, ah'm a big girl ah really can take care of my self. Beside do you think a swamp rat like him is ganna make me do anythin' ah don't want to do?" She asked.  
  
Kurt though it over a little bit before glaring at Gambit. He shook his head and teleported away.  
  
"Jeez a little over protective don't ya tink?" Gambit said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rouge playful pushed him away.  
  
"Hey if you hadn't gone all kissy on me we wouldn't have had to go through that." She blushed a little before sighing.  
  
"We should get back before Kurt has the whole institute looking for us."  
  
Gambit only laughed as he bent down to clean up the picnic things. Rouge helped him load the stuff on to the bike and they road back to the mansion.  
  
*****  
  
Just as Rouge had thought when they pulled into the garage Logan and Kitty were waiting for them. Rouge sighed as she removed her helmet and walked over to them.  
  
"What?" She asked as innocently as she could muster.  
  
Logan looked at her with his deep eyes but didn't say anything. Then he looked up at Gambit and gave him a look that would have made Magneto run and hide. He shook his head. Kitty stepped up and said, "Look we can like talk about this later, the Professor has called like a meeting. I think we ready to infiltrate the base."  
  
Rouge looked at Logan and started to leave. Gambit tried to fallow but Logan stopped him.  
  
"I got somethin' to say to you bub." He grunted out.  
  
Rouge turned to protest but Gambit shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry chere I can be killed till after the mission." Gambit said as he turned to face Logan's wrath.  
  
Rouge fallowed Kitty down to the Danger Room in silence. Rouge should have known it wouldn't have lasted long.  
  
"So is it like true?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Is what true?" Rouge asked, hoping they would run into another person quick.  
  
"Did you kiss Remy?"  
  
Rouge thought about how she wanted to answer that. If she said yes she would have to go into great detail into how, but if she said no that would be lying.  
  
"I'll tell ya later." She answered as they tuned the corner into the briefing room.  
  
All the X-men and the Apocolytes were waiting. Gambit and Logan showed up about five minutes after Kitty and Rouge. Rouge looked at Gambit who just smiled. Rouge let out a sigh of relief and tuned her attention to the Professor.  
  
"Well you all have done a wonderful job of training for your positions in this mission. Magnus and I have decided it is time for the real thing. Get your things together we leave in an hour."  
  
Rouge was surprised of how short the meeting was. But she didn't complain. She fallowed Kitty up to their room and started to change into her uniform.  
  
"So now its like later did you kiss him or not?" Kitty asked as she slipped into her suit.  
  
"Ya but I don't want to go into detail about it, it's kinda personal." She answered hoping Kitty wouldn't push the matter.  
  
"Look if you like don't tell me now, you'll have to like tell me when we get back."  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back then ok."  
  
Rouge slammed the closet door and walked down to the jet.  
  
*****  
  
Rouge sat down in her usual seat next to Kitty. She was a little worried about the whole mission. After Apocalypse had controlled her she had been a little edgy about the mission. She still worked as hard as she could to do the best for the mission but the closer they got to the base the more she wanted to go home. Kitty noticed her uneasiness.  
  
"Hey like what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah'm just worried about Apocalypse, an mean what if this is a trap?"  
  
"Don't worry this plan is fool proof, nothing will happen." Rouge felt a little better but she still felt uneasy.  
  
"Be sides you have to come back, you have to tell me about you know what." Kitty added with a laugh.  
  
"Ya.." Rouge said as the jet quietly landed on the ground.  
  
The group filed out and the looked at the huge compound. Rouge's knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground. Logan helped her up.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothin' ah just became a little light headed."  
  
"Are ya sure your alright?" Gambit asked coming up next to her.  
  
"Ya, come the time has come to get this over with." With those words the groups split into there positions.  
  
AN: OK I know this isn't my best chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same. I'm finally breaking into the action so yay. You all know the drill no reviews not more chapters. Later 


	6. The Trap

I don't own any of theses characters so please don't sew me. Marvel rocks if you like this fic i sagest reading the comics.  
  
Chapter 6: The Trap  
  
Rouge and Gambit stood out side the gate. When the guard had passed the quickly hoped over it. They ran along the walls to the main door. Rouge gasped there was two guards there instead of one.  
  
"What are we ganna do?" She whispered.  
  
"Well mon cher I guess this is were we improvise, you take the guard on the left I'll get the one on the right."  
  
They hoped and took the guards down simultaneously. They hopped up and quickly entered the compound. The halls were exactly as the training. As they headed toward the main computer Rouge stopped running and looked around.  
  
"What are you doin'!"  
  
"We shouldn't be here." Rouge said as she started to back up.  
  
"Something's wrong. We have to get out of here!" Rouge said as she tuned and ran.  
  
Gambit took off after her. He didn't know what was going on but he figured he had better find out. He looked up and before his eyes Rouge fell over.  
  
"Rouge!" He screamed.  
  
Rouge held her head trying to stop the laughter. Stupid girl. You should really learn to trust your gut instincts. Xavier should have known better to, did he seriously think this base would help him?! Ha, he brought you right to me. Well my little Rouge your mine now, you must be tired why don't you take a nap. Rouge heard a high pinched sound that echoed through her head and then every thing went black.  
  
Gambit held up her lifeless body. Could she be dead? He checked her pulse, still alive thank God. He lifted his hand to his head set and tried to reach Magneto.  
  
"Hey! can anyone hear me? Rouges down we have to abort! HELLO?" No one answered his cries.  
  
Gambit gathered Rouge's lifeless body in his arm and started toward the meeting point. After he and Rouge shut down the security system the were supposed to meet Sadowcat and Colossus for an exit. He saw the door as he reached for it a force knocked him backward. A purple substance appeared in front of him and started to move toward him. He got up and ran back the way he had come.  
  
"Rouge come on wake up!" He yelled ass security alarms started to go off.  
  
But the further back he went the purple force field kept up with him. He came to a hallway. As he entered the clearing all around him the purple shields moved closer to him and Rouge. He had no were left to run.  
  
"Merde"  
  
*****  
  
Kitty grabbed Colossus's hand and started to faze through the wall. They had to get to the meeting point to Get Gambit and Rouge out of there. She felt the normal sensation then a violent push. Both Shadowcat and Colossus were forced out of the wall.  
  
"What like happened?" Kitty asked out loud.  
  
"Are you alright?" Colossus asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Ya, I'm like fine but I don't know why we can't-" Kitty stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
A great purple dome covered the whole compound. Kitty reached for her headset.  
  
"Rouge?! Gambit?! Where are you guys?!" Kitty screamed into her head set.  
  
The Dome began to shrink into the building causing a great earthquake. Kitty fell backwards onto her butt as she watched the building disappeared before her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Magneto watched along with Xavier as the building slowly disappeared.  
  
"What just happened Charles?" Storm said from behind them.  
  
The professor put his head in his hands as the relaxation came to him. How could he have been so stupid? Of course this had been a trap. There was no way he could have gotten information out of Rouge unless Apocalypse had wanted him to get is. Now Apocalypse not only had Rouge but Gambit was also in his position and there was nothing the could do to save them.  
  
"We just walked right into Apocalypses hands.  
  
AN: Okay I know super short chapter but I had total authors block. Hopefully I'll have this story wrapped up soon so review if ya want more. 


	7. Trapped!

Trapped!

Rouge felt as if her head was detached form the rest of her body. She couldn't feel her legs arms or chest. Was she dead? Then all of the sudden pain spread through her body.

'Yep defiantly not dead.' Rouge thought as the pain slowly subsisted. With the exception of the discomfort in her wrists and arms.

She slowly opened her eyes. Rock walls surrounded her. She knew instantly she was in an Egyptian tomb by the engravings on the walls. She looked at her self and gasped. She was out of her uniform and in a long white dress with gold at the hem, sleeves and neckline. She couldn't see her head but judging from the weight she must have had some sort of crown or hat on. She looked at her arms and saw the reason for her discomfort. Purple bands fastened around her wrist, elbow and shoulders to the hard cold wall.

"Well this can't get worse." She said quietly as she struggled at the bindings.

"Oh but it can."

At the sound of the ammoniums voice the bindings dropped rouge on to her feet. She looked up to see a very powerful Apocalypses standing beside an absent minded Gambit.

"Gambit!" Rouge screamed run at them.

Apocalypses only laughed as he put up a hand to use Jean's telekinetic power to push Rouge back on her ass. Rouge looked up at Remy. His eyes were empty and glowed electric green. Vein like lines ran down his body all connected to a color around his neck.

"What have ya done to him? I'm the one you want!" Rouge yelled tears threatening her eyes.

"We can't have a queen with no a body guard. You may have guessed why you are here, periodically I will bring mutants people whom ever I choose for you to absorb in turn I will take there energies from you-"

"And if I refuse to cooperate?" Rouge said getting to her shaking feet.

Apocalypses looked at her for a moment before lifting his hand. The color around Gambit turned off and he swayed a little before running toward Rouge. Be for he reached her Apocalypses raised his hand yet again and Gambit fell to the flour screaming in pain. Rouge ran to him.

"I get the picture! I'll corporate just stop!" Rouge screamed in tears.

Remy stopped screaming and stood up, again under apocalypses control. Rouge hung her head in defeat.  
"Good girl might as well get comfortable your never leaving again."

"Rouge! Rouge! Please answer me!"

"Kitty you need to stop there is nothing you can do now," Scott said as he removed Kitty head set.

"NOOOOO, Rouge." Kitty collapsed in a fit of sobs and Amara came over to comfort her.

Scott shook his head as he walked over to the Professor, Logan, Magneto and Sabortooth. They were quietly and not so quietly discussing their next move.

"If we hadn't trusted you guy's information to be accurate-"

"If you had pulled you weight the operation would have gone faster and they would have made-" Logan and Sabortooth's rants were stopped by the Professor and Magneto.

"We need to stop arguing it will only lead to a longer delay." The professor said though it seemed to have little effect.

"We have bigger problems, Apocalypse has Rouge back and who knows what he did with Gambit." Magneto added

"What is the plan!"? Scott said with his normal 'we can beat anything even if the last time he kicked our asses' attitude.

"We don't have one Scott." Jean said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"There is little to nothing we can do, Apocalypse has put us further from square one we have no idea were to find him and now he has Rouge I don't want to sound hopeless but the situation…." The professor trailed off with his fingers on his temples.

"Isn't there something?" Jean asked not willing to give up hope.

"We can search the earth mile by mile." Logan said.

"We can start now I'm not goanna lose Rouge she's been through enough I'm geetin her back. Xavier you and Hank do what you can at the mansion with the computer but the rest of us are ganna have to find her the old fashion way." He finished his little speech and waited for a response.

"Unless someone has a better idea? Lets split up." Magnetos said and began dividing.

Well glad for the up date like a year later my computer crashed and I lost my story but better late than never right? Hope you guys like this short chapter it kind of is going the way I want but I have serious writes block so email me give me suggestions review! Then hopefully another chapter will arise from the ooze wha wha wha


End file.
